


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by AngelFinally



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFinally/pseuds/AngelFinally
Summary: After Amy meets Jake's mom for the first time, they have a short talk in the car before the drive home.





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from the end of Season 3 episode 14: Karen Peralta. I hesitate to call it a missing scene because the episode really does end perfectly. I have just been wondering what the conversation might have sounded like when Jake gets in the car to drive home with Amy. Here's my contribution.
> 
> I don't have a Beta and my spellcheck is questionable. Please be kind.

“I mean, deaf people. They're the real talent.” Amy said, awkwardly.

“She just can't stop,” Jake teased. 

“I'll let you guys talk. I'll just close my eyes.” Amy then waved goodbye to Karen, closed her eyes and rolled up the window of the car.

Jake turned back to his mom with a smirk on his face. “I'm sorry about that. She's trying to impress you.”

“She already has,” Karen replied. “I think she's adorable.” Jake then smiled and nodded. “She's wonderful, Jake. The Itsy Bitsy Spider thing was odd, but that's understandable, her being so nervous. She's unlike any other girl you've dated. I hope I get to see her again.”

“Oh, you will!” Jake quickly replied. “She's amazing. I know when I've lucked out. I'm going to do my best to keep her around.”

Karen smiled warmly at her son. “Call soon?”

“Yes, Definitely,” Jake answered. “Bye, Mom. I love you.” They embraced and Karen kissed him on the cheek before he descended the brick steps to get in the car.

Once in the car, Jake buckled his seatbelt and let out a deep sigh. “Well, that ended better than I would have thought after my dad showed up.” He looked over at Amy, her kind eyes focused on his. “Thank you for being here. Thank you for everything.” 

Amy took his right hand in her left and laced their fingers together. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of his hand. She decided not to try to apologize for how awkward she was. “Happy birthday, Jake. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ames,” he answered sincerely.

With affection and love Amy reached over to cup Jake's face with her right hand. Stroking her thumb over his cheekbone, she gently pulled his face to hers for a sweet but lingering kiss. “Take me home, Babe,” she whispered. “I want to make love to you.”

“Oh, okay, okay, okay, okay!" Jake exclaimed cheerfully." This day certainly WILL be ending better than I imagined! Let's get home, asap!” 

Amy giggled as she buckled her seatbelt. She admired how, even though he felt things deeply, Jake was always able to keep the mood light and playful. Jake was unlike any man she'd ever dated. She was going to do her best to keep him around.


End file.
